Unforeseen Consequences
by Julian Amici
Summary: Ryoga has come back from some intensive training, and finally beats Ranma. However, this causes problems he was not expecting. So what's a young pig to do? Rated T for non-graphic Ecchi.


Unforeseen Consequences

By: Julian Amici

This is a fan-based production and is not intended for sale or profit. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. Please support the official release.

Ryoga walked through the streets of Nerima, his fist clenched and his mouth in a wolfish grin. "Today, Ranma Saotome, today you will meet your end!" He finally saw the school he had been searching for the past two months. Furinkan High. "I've gone through intense training just to defeat you, and today I will have my vengeance!"

"Hey there, Mr. P."

Ryoga jumped back, clearly startled. "R… Ranma?!"

"So, you got back from your training journey?" Ranma wore his normal red Chinese shirt and slung his school bag over his back. Akane stood at his side.

"Welcome back, Ryoga! How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, a lot of training and everything. Mountain life can be tough, but it's really sharpened my senses. I can see anythi…" At that moment, Ryoga was pushed to the ground, a bicycle tire having landed on his head.

"Ni Hao, Airen! Shampoo bring you special lunch! Please eat for Shampoo!" Shampoo's bicycle began to lift off the ground. "What is happen?"

"Get… offa me!" With one move, Ryoga threw the tire off himself, sending Shampoo and her bicycle flying to the other end of the courtyard. He pointed right to Ranma's face. "Right now, Ranma, right now I will defeat you once and for all!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's get this over with." He fell down into a fighting stance.

Akane simply started walking away. "Geez, is fighting all you two ever do?"

Ryoga got into his own fighting stance. His wolfish grin returned onto his face. 'It's time to put my new training to the test!' he thought to himself. He simply stared at Ranma, that same grin on his face. For almost a full minute, the two just stood, when suddenly, in a flash of motion, Ranma was thrown back into one of the stone walls of the school, creating a crater. "What, not feeling up to the challenge today, Ranma?"

Ranma pushed himself off the wall, shook off the shock of the attack, and scowled at his rival. "Oh, just you wait. I'll take you down so hard your head'll spin!" He rushed at the yellow-clad boy in front of him, threw out a punch, and got scared when Ryoga simply vanished. A split-second later, Ranma felt a strike on his back as Ryoga drove his elbow into it. Ranma decided then he didn't like the taste of concrete, as he had a large amount force-fed to him by the dropping elbow. He tried to push himself off the ground, but the force of the elbow had knocked the wind out of him, and his impact with the ground had bruised his ribs. It was painful just to breath, not only to move. Ranma knew Ryoga was freakishly strong, but this was just insane.

Ryoga stood over his hated rival and crossed his arms. "Well, that new training was worth it. I didn't think beating you would be _that_ easy…"

A purple blur hit Ryoga on the head, appearing in front of him. "You no hurt Airen, Shampoo make you sorry!"

Ryoga hadn't even felt the attack. He raised his hands up defensively. "Whoa, no. I'm not gonna fight a girl. I don't have any reason to fight you."

Shampoo smirked. "Then it easy for Shampoo to beat you." She rushed at the lost boy, but learned that Ryoga's training allowed him to act on instinct. She found herself being hit several times and thrown into the wall, making a crater in it right next to the one that Ranma's impact had made.

Ryoga looked over his handiwork on Shampoo, utterly horrified. He ran over to her and picked her up off the ground, cradling her in his arms. "Oh my God, are you alright? I didn't mean to, my body just reacted! I'm so sorry, please tell me you're okay!"

Slowly, Shampoo opened her eyes. It took her a moment, but she focused on the boy holding her. She had no idea he was so strong. "R… Ryoga beat Ranma…"

Ryoga nodded. "Uh, yeah. Are you okay?"

She cupped his face with her hand. "Ryoga beat Shampoo." Her eyes glistened, and a blush formed on her cheeks. Ryoga started gaining a sense of dread. "Ryoga strongest man…" She leapt up and threw her arms around Ryoga's neck. "Airen!"

Now Ryoga started to freak out. "Wh… what!? Why are you holding me like that? Did you hit your head? Should I take you to a doctor? Can you see straight? What did I d…" He couldn't finish his sentence, as Shampoo pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened, and he became very aware of the purple-haired amazon he was holding pressing herself against him. She tried to deepen the kiss, but blood erupted from his nose, and the world went black. The last words that went through his head were 'what did I do!?'

Ryoga woke up on a soft futon inside a room he didn't recognize. He heard arguing, but was too groggy to make any of it out. All he knew was that the voices were familiar. He tried to shake off the feeling of light-headedness he had, but it just brought a wave of nausea. He couldn't place it, but he felt like a man who was doomed.

He rolled out of the futon, fighting down the nausea, and sat up, forcing himself to concentrate. After a moment, he started to make out voices. The main voices that were arguing he knew. Mousse, Shampoo, and Cologne. 'Huh. I must be in the Cat Café' he thought to himself. 'I wonder why?'

"What do you mean he's your fiancé?" Mousse yelled from downstairs. "What about me?"

"What about Ranma? I didn't spend all that time training him so you could change your mind." Cologne sounded more irate than normal.

"Shampoo no think great-grandmother train Ranma to lose so quickly! Ryoga stronger than Ranma, and stronger than Shampoo. Shampoo marry Ryoga!"

"But… but Shampoo!" Mousse's voice was whinier than normal, Ryoga thought. "You can't marry him! He turns into a pig!"

"Mousse think it better marry duck?" Shampoo's voice was filled with venom. "Beside, cat and pig make cute couple. Cat and duck no make cute couple. Mousse never defeat Ranma, so what make Mousse think ever defeat Ryoga?"

"Well you can't make Ryoga love you, Shampoo!" There was an odd triumph in Mousse's voice. "He's in love with Akane Tendo! Just like with Ranma, you won't be able to make him love you either!"

"Just you watch Shampoo!" Ryoga heard loud stomping heading for the room. He debated pretending like he was still asleep, but decided against it. Not only would it invite the crazy amazon to do God-knows-what to him, but the old ghoul would know he was faking anyway. He prepared for his fate, straightening his back and placing his hands on his knees. The door flew open, and Shampoo came in, closing the door behind her. "Oh, Ryoga awake! You no wake for long time! Airen feel okay?"

Ryoga let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah, sure! Why wouldn't I?" 'I am such a dead man…'

"Hungry? Shampoo make you good-good food!"

"NO!" Ryoga quickly composed himself. "I mean, no thank you. I'm not really hungry at the moment."

"You hear talking downstairs?" Shampoo tilted her head to one side. Ryoga simply blushed and lowered his head. "It true? You love hammer girl?" After a moment, he nodded. Shampoo scooted closer to him. "Why you love her? Shampoo be much better wife!"

"Look, Shampoo, I never meant to fight you! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Ryoga looked into Shampoo's eyes and saw tears. "I mean…"

"Why people hate Shampoo? Shampoo just want strong husband, like amazon law say. What special about Akane anyway?" The two were silent for a moment. "Really, Shampoo want know. Why everyone want Akane?"

Ryoga debated to himself for a moment if he should respond. It looked like Shampoo really wanted an answer, though, so he decided to relent. "Well, she's kind, and caring. No one had ever shown me kindness before, especially to my… other form."

Tears flowed from Shampoo's eyes now. "But, but Akane only ever see you as pet! Shampoo want marry, it no matter you turn to pig!" She pressed herself against his chest. "Please, just give Shampoo chance. Shampoo promise, can be kinder and better wife! Shampoo make delicious food, stay with you no matter what!"

Ryoga looked deep into her eyes. She looked sincere. "Shampoo…"

"Ryoga…"

"RYOGA!" Mousse burst into the room and weapons flew from his robes. "I won't let you have my Shampoo! I'll defeat you and then marry my prec…" Again, Ryoga's instincts took over, and Mousse went flying through the roof of the restaurant.

Shampoo threw her arms around Ryoga. "Airen! You so strong! Shampoo make good food now?" Ryoga was about to say something, but then is stomach started to growl. Shampoo kissed Ryoga quickly and jumped to her feet. "Shampoo make extra-special ramen! Come with!" She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. Upon reaching the main restaurant, which was devoid of any customers, he was forcibly, but still sweetly, sat down at one of the tables. "Shampoo be right back, airen!"

Ryoga waited patiently at the table. He had to admit, he was hungry, and some homemade Ramen would be a nice change. He was getting tired of the prepackaged stuff. He wasn't a bad cook, but he needed to have food that would keep, and prepackaged food kept the longest. He also found himself being conflicted. He always wanted a girl to want him for who he was, and now here was Shampoo, a heartbreakingly beautiful girl, literally throwing herself at him. It was a dream come true. While his opinion of Shampoo was never particularly high, his desire for companionship was strong. After all, Ranma had tricked him several times while in his girl form. Ryoga wasn't stupid, but he had been so lonely and depressed for so long that he was willing to give anyone a chance. He had always hoped it would be Akane, but he was willing to give anyone a chance if they claimed to love him. He always knew that he fell in love very easily. He could do without Mousse trying to kill him, though.

Suddenly, a large bowl of hot ramen was placed down in front of him. "Airen, please, you eat food Shampoo make for you!"

Ryoga looked down to the bowl. The smell coming from it was divine, causing his mouth to water instantly. He nodded. "Thank you. It's been so long since I've had a good meal."

Shampoo smiled down to him. "Shampoo make food for you anytime!"

Ryoga took the chopsticks that were set down next to him and broke them apart. He began to tear into the ramen, not realizing how hungry he was until it had all disappeared a few moments later. He set the chopsticks down, and sighed happily. "Mmm, that hit the spot."

Shampoo wrapped her arms around the lost boy, hugging him from behind. "Shampoo glad you like! You want more to eat?"

He shook his head. "No, that was a huge bowl. It was really good, though! Thank you!"

"Anything else Shampoo can do?" She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Well…" Ryoga blushed and touched his fingers together in embarrassment. "There is one thing I'd like to ask, if you don't mind… the next time we eat…"

"Yes? Shampoo do anything!"

His blush darkened. "Um... do you want to eat together?"

Shampoo stopped and felt a blush darken his features as well. "You want eat meals with Shampoo?"

"If… if it's not too much trouble…"

Shampoo remained where she was for a moment, then squeezed Ryoga even tighter. "Aiya! Shampoo so happy! Will eat every meal with airen!"

At that moment, the door burst open, and two very irate looking men stood in the doorway. "Ryoga! How DARE you be that close to my Shampoo!" Mousse screamed.

"It's time we had a rematch, Pig-butt!" Ranma stood at the doorway, right next to Mousse. Both of their battle auras were almost visible due to their anger.

Shampoo stood in between Ryoga and the two men in the doorway. "You no fight in here, but you know you no match for Ryoga. Go home."

Mousse got that make forlorn look on his face, but Ranma smirked arrogantly and stepped forward. "Come on, Shampoo, wouldn't you rather come back to me? I'm WAY better looking than Mr. Pork over there. I'll just beat him and then you can go back to being MY fiancée."

Shampoo let out an 'hmph' and turned her head to the side. "Shampoo have a little respect for self. Ryoga treat Shampoo with love and respect." She faced back to Ranma, anger etched on her face. "Even Mousse better than you, Ranma! Ryoga appreciate Shampoo!"

Mousse looked up to Shampoo, tears in his eyes. "Shampoo? You… you really think I'm better than Ranma?"

"Mousse no get wrong idea. Shampoo still hate weak man." She wrapped her arms around her new fiancée. "Beside, you have to beat Ryoga, and he even stronger than Ranma!"

Ranma fumed at this. "What?! He just got lucky against me! I'll beat him for sure this time!"

Ryoga stood up out of his chair and faced his longtime rival. "If that's the way you feel I'll take you on right now. Let's go outside."

"Aiya! Go Ryoga! Beat Mousse and Ranma!"

The four moved outside. Mousse and Ranma stood on one side of the street, while Ryoga and Shampoo stood on the other side. Ryoga stepped forward. "Alright, which one of you wants to go first?"

Ranma and Mousse looked at each other for a second, and started to laugh. Ranma spoke up first. "I'll go first, I'll beat you easily!" He rushed toward Ryoga and started throwing out his chestnuts roasting over an open fire technique. To his shock, Ryoga managed to dodge most of the attacks, though Ranma did get in a few solid hits. Ryoga, however, threw out a few swift kicks which, due to his monstrous strength, sent Ranma flying away and into a trash heap.

Mousse let out a confident laugh. "Nice work on Ranma. But now your luck ends, because now you face ME!" With his final word, he jumped high into the air and let loose a multitude of weapons and chains toward his opponent.

Ryoga rolled forward and pointed his hands up. "Nice try, but take this! Shishi Hoko Dan!" He let his hands fly toward the human duck, and the energy built forward. He smirked as Mousse looked scared. The energy ball built up, shimmered, and then popped harmlessly. "Huh?" He looked at his hands. "Why didn't it work? Am I not depressed enough?" He looked back to Shampoo as Mousse landed, and smiled. "I'm… I'm not depressed at all! This is fantastic! I'm finally happy! I can move forward with…" At that moment, the water balloons that Mousse threw out hit Ryoga in the face. His clothes crumpled to the floor and P-chan crawled out of them.

Mousse let out a triumphant laugh. "I may not have been as strong as Ryoga, but I can defeat P-chan easily!" He began to laugh again, when he got a face full of pig. "Gah! Get offa me! Get offa me!" He tripped backwards and fell into a puddle on the ground. Suddenly, the pig and the duck were wrestling on the ground.

Ranma pulled himself out of trash heap and stalked toward the two. "You little…" he fumed. "I'll get you…" He started toward the fighting duck and pig, but suddenly stopped and started walking toward Shampoo. He grabbed her shoulders. "Come on, Shampoo. You know I'm better than him."

Shampoo's face scrunched up in disgust and she pinched her nose shut. "Ugh, Ranma smell like garbage! You no stay close to Shampoo!"

"Come on, you know this is just tempor…" A rogue water balloon from duck Mousse hit the two. Instead of boy Ranma holding girl Shampoo, girl Ranma held cat Shampoo. Cat Shampoo let out a small meow. Ranma screamed in terror and ran as fast as she could. Shampoo fell to the ground. She looked over to where Mousse and Ryoga were last, and saw Mousse stuck in another pile of trash, Ryoga on the ground snarling at him.

She walked over to the black pig and nudged him with her wet nose. Ryoga let out a surprised 'bwee' and looked to the pink cat standing next to him. Shampoo gave him a small lick on the cheek and motioned for him to follow her. He blushed, but followed her inside the Cat Café. She led him upstairs and into a room. Looking around the room, he was relieved to see the bathtub, filled with steaming hot water. Ryoga nodded to Shampoo and jumped up on the edge of the tub. He turned around to see if she had turned around to give him some privacy, but was greeted with a face full of cat. She jumped right into him and knocked the two of them into the hot water. He felt his body shift back to his human form, and lifted his head out of the water just in time to see a very naked Shampoo burst from the water as well. He began to sputter and blush madly. "Wha… Shampoo, wha... why did you come into the bath with me?"

The purple-haired girl snuggled up beside Ryoga, pushing her soft breasts against his muscled arm and chest. "Shampoo so happy Ryoga fight! Shampoo want stay like this, want stay next to Ryoga." Thunder sounded outside, and they could hear rain start pounding against the roof.

Ryoga began to softly laugh, delirious and unable to believe what's been happening. He had specifically looked away when any other woman had started to disrobe in front of him, since he was just a pig and she didn't know what she was doing. No one had ever intentionally exposed themselves to him before, save Ranma, but he didn't count. He could feel the trickle of blood down his nose, and judging by shampoos giggle, she had noticed it. He found himself unable to speak at all, only laughing deliriously and nervously as he still tried to make sense of what was going on.

Shampoo let her hands roam over Ryoga's hard chest. "Ryoga in much good shape. It look like Ryoga happy with Shampoo too." She smiled lovingly at him. She moved to snuggle against him, moving one of her legs over his. She waited for him to respond, but he continued to simply lay there in shock. Taking matters into her own hands, she placed her hand against his cheek and turned his head to face her. She pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss.

That sealed the deal and made it real in Ryoga's mind. He was very happy with what was going on, but the pessimist in him was screaming, and he needed to know. He pulled away from Shampoo's kiss and looked into her eyes seriously. "Shampoo, I need to ask you something."

Shampoo nodded, smiling. "Of course! Airen ask Shampoo anything!"

"Well, I hope this doesn't come out wrong, but, well, it just seems like you switched from Ranma to me pretty quickly. Is this just something that's gonna be around until someone defeats me? Are you just being loving to me because I'm the strongest right at the moment?"

Shampoo laid her head against his chest. "Ryoga want truth? Hard for Shampoo to think about."

He nodded. "Please, I respect you and I want you to be happy, and I know that if you're just doing this because I defeated Ranma, then you won't be."

Shampoo stayed silent for a moment. For a minute, Ryoga thought she wasn't going to say anything. Then he heard her take a deep breath. "Shampoo sick of chasing Ranma. Amazon law say Shampoo marry strongest man, but Ranma never give Shampoo time of day. Shampoo sick of it, and was waiting for strong man to defeat Ranma."

"So it could have been anyone?"

Shampoo shook her head vigorously. "No, you only one could do it. Mousse too weak, and others who could defeat Ranma to old or not Shampoo type. Had to be you." She placed a light kiss on his chest. "That why Shampoo run over with bike, and why pick fight today. Shampoo know you win. Shampoo plan for long long time." She looked back up and into Ryoga's dark emerald eyes. "Ryoga may have less sense than cabbage, but is good man who treat woman with respect. Shampoo see how treat Akane and Ukyo. Shampoo jealous we never get to know each other." The two stared at each other for a moment as Ryoga processed the information. Shampoo laid her head back against his chest. "You mad at Shampoo?"

He responded by wrapping his arms around the amazon woman. "No, I'm not mad. I'm actually happier than I've ever been in my entire life." He was still blushing madly, but he decided now was a good time to man up. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

She simply giggled. "Then you no mind marry Shampoo?"

"Well, I'd like to get to know you a bit better, so how about after, well, this, we go out and see a movie or something?"

She held him tighter. "Shampoo love to date with airen. Shampoo never asked to date by man she want before."

The two lay in the bath together for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. After the water started to cool a bit, Ryoga looked down to his new love. "So, what about Mousse? He was the closest thing to a friend I had before, well, this, and now it kinda feels like I betrayed him. I mean, he really loves you."

Shampoo shook her head at this. "Mousse no love Shampoo. Mousse love way Shampoo look. Shampoo hear Mousse complain about way Shampoo treat him. Man who love not put up with that. Mousse deserve woman who love for him. Shampoo not that woman. Shampoo need strong husband, one who not beg and plead for love. Shampoo love strong warrior who accept Shampoo love, not one who follow like puppy." She sighed. "And, honest, Shampoo no attracted to Mousse. Body important to Shampoo. Shampoo see Mousse as handsome man, but not Shampoo type. Mousse find good wife. Maybe we set up with spatula-girl?"

Ryoga couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. But first, why don't we have our date? The water's cooling off, and I'd rather go on a date with a beautiful woman that with a cat."

She giggled at that. "Shampoo understand. Someday, though, we snuggle as cute animal, see what that like?"

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." Ryoga simply beamed. 'I can't believe she likes me for both my forms!' he thought to himself. Pushing himself out of the bathtub, he offered his hand to Shampoo. She blushed and took it, allowing him to help her out of the water. The two quickly dried off and got dressed, Ryoga looking away all the while. They left the Cat Café and started toward downtown, holding hands and snuggling under Ryoga's umbrella.

Cologne simply watched them go. "Ah well." She sighed to herself. "At least he treats her better that Ranma did. I guess I'll have to start training him now."

The End

Don't know what possessed me to write this, I'm a Ryoga/Ukyo shipper. But the idea really just came to me and I had to write it. I hope you liked the story! Don't forget to review! This is really just a one-shot, but I might continue if enough people like it.


End file.
